Tsukuyomi Fun
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: Request: Aki Mari warily agrees to be Itachi's subject to demonstrate his genjutsu on, but why did he insist on doing it to her? ONE SHOT LEMON! OC/Itachi


**Fan request for Ariel-taisho-sama! HOPE YOU AND OTHER READERS LIKE IT!**

I was heading towards Itachi's room to assist him with….something. He specifically asked for me and no one else but I've been pondering about it for a while now. What is so important that he can't even tell me what it is that he needs help with? All he said was, "It is of great importance Aki Mari."

"Tch." I knocked on his door and was soon greeted by the Uchiha. "You're right on time, please come in." I gave him a curt nod and shuffled into his room. "So uh, what do you need help with?" He ran a hand through his hair with a sigh, "It's a new technique I've been meaning to test out."

"You're not going to injure me are you?" "Of course not, I just need your cooperation." "Ok so what is this technique?" He came a little closer, "It's concerning my Tsukuyomi. I have created a new layout and want to see if it's efficient to use. That's why I need your assistance."

I gulped and backed up, "You're going to use Tsukuyomi on me! I'm not a guinea pig!" "Calm down, no misfortune will befall you." He seemed to be telling the truth but still. "Why me?" "I have my reasons."

I was skeptical but, "Ok, I'll do it." He smirked and approached me until he was right in front of me. He cupped my chin and looked dead into my lavender eyes with his piercing red ones. He whispered, "Just relax," before I was pulled into his Tsukuyomi.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsukuyomi<strong>

My surroundings got blurry until it came back into focus. Everything in the space was in black and red, including me.

I was standing in what appeared to be a….honeymoon suite? There was a heart shaped bed, and everything you would find in one. What kind of layout is this supposed to do?

All of a sudden I saw something move. I took a few steps back and four long ribbons slithered out from under the bed and pointed at me. They look like snakes about to strike their prey!

I didn't have another moment to think when they struck and what made it worse, I couldn't' move. It's like my feet planted themselves to the floor of their own accord. The ribbons ensnared both my ankles and wrists.

I tried to move but I didn't budge an inch; I hope Itachi didn't lie to me! I suddenly felt hot breath on the back of my neck and tensed up. "So, do you understand now why I specifically asked for you?"

Itachi glided around to face me, his countenance merely inches from mine. I didn't say anything but stare into his piercing red eyes. He firmly held my chin and demanded, "Answer me."

I whispered, "N-Not really." He's scaring me in more ways than one. He grins wickedly and pulls out a kunai from nowhere; my eyes widened.

He roughly grabs my shirt and sliced it down the middle. He threw it away and cuts the rest of my clothes off, leaving me completely naked. "I-Itachi?"

He takes a step closer, seized a firm hold on my lower back, and presses his body tightly against mine. He slid his tongue up my neck and then grazed his teeth downwards, causing me to shudder from the feeling. He licked and sucked harshly all around my neck and shoulders.

My breathing got heavy; this felt good. "Why are you…" I was cut off when the ribbons lifted and hurled me onto the bed with my limbs spread out. Itachi grinned and leisurely straddles me, "You'll see."

He rubbed one nipple and brought his mouth to the other; sucking intensely and nibbling with his teeth. I let out a soft whimper and grew louder as he switched.

I saw him smirk as he brought his head back up to mine. He nibbled my lower lip, causing me to slightly open my mouth and then plunge his tongue inside. As he agonizingly, slowly French-kisses me, he skimmed a hand between my legs.

* * *

><p>I let out a low moan when he glided a finger down my clitoris in a back and forth motion. Each time he slid his finger, it went further down each time. It was driving me crazy. He delicately penetrated me for a brief moment and went back to his rubbing motion.<p>

He smirked when I moaned into his mouth and disengaged from the kiss. He mockingly whispers in my ear, "You like what I'm doing to you?" I meekly nod my head yes.

He kneels down and spread my legs. I couldn't fight back even if I wanted due to the ribbons. He separates the folds and gives my clit one long lick.

His tongue mockingly plays with it very slowly. I was already softly moaning at this point and got louder when he started sucking it. Damn! I wish he'd stop teasing me so bad; I don't know how much more of this I can take.

As if hearing my thoughts, Itachi stopped and came back up. He grinded his body against mine and coaxed me, "Do you want me inside of you?" I weakly nod my head.

"Such a naughty girl you are Aki Mari. You really want me to take you?" I whispered, "Y-yes." He just chuckles and slowly strips his own clothes off.

I took in the sight of his beautiful flawless body and blushed all the while. "Like what you see?" I smirked with a nod. He just chuckled softly as he took his erect member and guided it into my opening, pulling me down upon it and groaning in satisfaction.

I threw my head back and moaned loudly as he began to thrust into me. Even more so when his hands began massaging my breasts and guiding my hips along with his thrusts. "Itachi, please…untie me." "As you wish."

Once I was free of my confinement, I quickly put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. I wanted to feel more of his body against mine and intensify this pleasure.

Itachi held me firmly by the waist, pumping in and out of me harder and faster; moaning right along with me. He kissed me, gliding his tongue in to massage my own as I did the same.

I ended up moaning more and pleading for him to go harder and faster. This felt amazing; I never knew he could do something like this with his eyes.

He lifted one of my legs onto his shoulders and thrust harder and deeper than before. I almost screamed in pleasure but he silenced me with a kiss and murmured, "I'm...coming." "I-Ita..chi…I..."

He pounded a few more extra hard times before releasing as did I before releasing the genjutsu. I weakly opened my eyes to find him holding me down against the bed with a seductive grin on his face. "You see, I told you I had my reasons for choosing you."

I smirked, "I'm glad you did." Itachi gently sneaked his hand up my shirt and murmured, "What do you say we have intercourse _without_ genjutsu this time."

I eagerly sought his lips out with mine and rolled on top of him, "I gladly volunteer to assist you."

**FINI!**


End file.
